Nikmatnya Malam Berdarah
by VeeA
Summary: Baginya, malam itu adalah malam terindah baginya. Cinta itu buta. Thanks to Anniiee-chan for the idea.


**NIKMATNYA MALAM BERDARAH**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Jubah hitam menari dengan lihainya oleh langkah si pemilik. Langkahnya lebar namun pasti menelusuri jalanan kecil di samping jalan raya yang tertutup semak-semak tinggi, membuat tempat itu luput dari pandangan orang banyak bila tak benar-benar jeli mengamatinya. Ia sudah sangat hati-hati hari itu menghilang dari pandangan para pengawal. Rasa jengah acap kali menyerangnya ketika keinginan besarnya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di kota harus selalu didampingi orang-orang bersenjata suruhan kerajaan. Memang bukan salahnya ia yang lahir di istana. Tapi, apa itu juga salah ia menghindar dari mereka barang sekali saja mendapat kebebasannya?

Hari itu, ia ingin bermanja-manja dengan perasaannya yang tengah bersinar. Tak dipedulikannya baju kerajaannya yang sedikit ternodai akibat bermain di semak-semak. Yang diinginkannya adalah sampai pada ujung jalanan kecil ini agar sepenuhnya menghilang dari pandangan para pengawal dan menikmati hari bebasnya.

"Khihihi! Kau lucu, Shikamaru."

Sensasi aneh tiba-tiba muncul tatkala telinganya menangkap tawa kecil seorang gadis. Manis dan menggoda. Tangannya reflek terulur ke arah semak-semak dan dengan hati-hati, mengintip apa yang disuguhkan di depannya.

Seorang gadis seumuran dengannya, rambut pirangnya yang panjang menari di belakang tubuh langsing itu, tengah berjalan beriringan seorang pemuda lain di sampingnya. Tangan saling bertautan dan tawa mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Terutama senyum dan wajah cantik gadis itu yang menjadi alasan utama ia mengintip jalan raya.

"Yang tadi itu manis sekali."

Tubuhnya seakan terhipnotis. Matanya tak luput dari siluet cantik itu. Bunyi-bunyi lain di sekitarnya seolah menghilang begitu saja dan hanya dipenuhi suara merdu yang terus terngiang di benaknya. Dan parahnya lagi, jantungnya berpacu kencang acap kali gadis itu mengeluarkan kalimat baru.

Sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan barusan berhasil menarik tangannya memeras dadanya tanpa sadar. Senyum dengan sendirinya muncul menghiasi bibir tipis itu. Hari itu, ia memutuskan bahwa menghindar dari pengawal kerajaan barang sekali saja ternyata tidaklah salah.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Panik bermunculan di sana-sini. Sunyinya malam berubah oleh jeritan penduduk begitu melihat banyak gerombolan pasukan berpakaian garang menyerbu salah satu rumah penduduk.

Tubuhnya terperanjat dan matanya melebar seketika. Rasa kantuk hilang menguar entah kemana digantikan oleh mimik takut akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar sana. Ia segera bangun dari ranjang sederhana miliknya dan mengganti piyamanya dengan baju asal yang didapatnya. Dobrakan pintu oleh sang ibu tak dipedulikannya apalagi ketika berita yang diutarakan ibunya selanjutnya lebih mengejutkan.

"Shikamaru, Ino. Dia dalam bahaya."

Terkejut.

Tak peduli dengan sopan santun anak terhadap orang tua, gadis itu menerjang ibunya dan berlari keluar ke tempat yang ia tahu betul dimana.

Takut, tak pelik terlihat jelas di manik birunya. Hatinya bergemuruh was-was memikirkan apa yang mungkin sedang terjadi hanya dari cerita singkat sang ibu dan teriakan penduduk di sekitar rumahnya. Ia berlari melewati beberapa rumah hingga matanya menangkap kumpulan berandalan di salah satu rumah sementara para penduduk lain tengah bersembunyi di sisi kanan-kiri jalanan sambil sesekali melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beberapa rumah bahkan ditutup rapat menjaga diri apabila mereka menjadi sasaran berandalan itu selanjutnya.

Ino terus berlari. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan sang ibu yang memperingatkan bahaya. Perasaannya tidak nyaman dan ia harus memastikan bahwa perasaan itu salah.

Dan ketakutannya meledak seketika begitu mendapati rumah siapa yang menjadi sasaran gerombolan itu. Matanya menatap horor apa yang ada di depannya. Sepasang suami istri yang tinggal di rumah itu tengah dibekap dan ditali agak jauh dari pelataran rumah. Sementara itu, seorang pemuda selalu putra pasangan itu tengah berlumuran darah berada di tengah-tengah gerombolan itu. Bibirnya mengalirkan darah, wajahnya lebam di sana-sini akibat pukulan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan padanya. Kakinya pun tampak tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Di tangannya, sebatang tongkat diarahkan pada gerombolan itu.

"Apa urusan kalian denganku? Pergi dari sini!" Bahkan suaranya pun sudah terdengar sangat parau. Cahaya remang-remang lentera di pelataran rumah cukup menggambarkan wajah kesakitannya, begitu juga dengan wajah beringas gerombolan itu.

Salah seorang dari mereka berseringai. Tangannya terangkat menampilkan sebuah pedang tajam yang sedikit ternoda darah. "Kamu tidak perlu tahu."

"HENTIKAN!" teriaknya. Ia tak tahan lagi. Kekuatan entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul, membuatnya mampu untuk kembali bergerak. Ia berlari menerjang tubuh-tubuh besar berandalan itu dan memeluk pemuda yang dicintainya tengah dalam bahaya.

Di saat bersamaan, tubuh berlumuran darah itu tertunduk di tanah. Apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi, kekasihnya sedang dalam bahaya dan dia tak tahan hanya diam saja menyaksikan.

"Pergi kalian! Jangan ganggu dia!" Di samping air mata yang mengalir sebegitu lancarnya di kedua belah pipinya, suaranya masih terdengar melengking. Tak jauh di depannya, samar-samar ia melihat ibunya yang panik dan berlari ke arah kastil kerajaan.

"Kami tak ada urusan denganmu, Nona," kata orang yang sama yang kini kembali mengacungkan pedangnya. Ino memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya.

"P-Pergilah! Ini bahaya." Bisikan parau sang kekasih pun tak dihiraukannya. Ia menghiraukan bahaya. Baginya, hidupnya hancur bila terjadi apa-apa dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Nona." Orang itu menghadap kawanannya. "Kenapa diam saja? Ayo serang bocah itu!"

Dan terjadilah aksi berdarah itu. Ino menutup matanya berusaha melindungi kekasihnya ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik kasar oleh salah satu di antara mereka.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Shikamaru balas menyerang serangan gerombolan berkisar sepuluh orang itu. Ino ditarik paksa keluar sambil terus mengeluarkan jeritan untuk mereka melepaskan kekasihnya. Setahunya, kekasihnya tak salah dan tak pernah punya urusan dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Ia terus memberontak siapa itu yang menahannya hingga sebuah logam tajam didekatkan di lehernya membuat pergerakannya berhenti. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa di saat ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu pada kekasihnya.

Jleb

Sret

Tepat ketika salah seorang dari orang-orang itu menghunuskan senjatanya di tubuh Shikamaru, muncullah kumpulan pasukan kerajaan balas menyerang gerombolan itu. Tubuhnya mematung dan matanya hanya terpaku pada sosok terkapar di tengah-tengah sana. Bahkan, kepergian orang yang menahannya barusan tak dipedulikannya. Dirinya terlanjur kaget, tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berlari begitu kencang sementara ketakutan yang sangat tengah menghantuinya.

"Shika-maru?"

Perlahan, kakinya mulai mengambil langkah. Tangannya bergetar terulur ke depan. Lantas, ia berlari secepatnya ke arah tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Klang klang

"Lari!"

Suara kuda, benda-benda tajam yang saling beradu, dan suara ketakutan gerombolan orang itu benar-benar tak menjadi fokusnya. Tangannya bergetar menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda itu. Air matanya semakin deras dan ia tak peduli entah itu akan habis atau tidak.

"Shikamaru! Bangun, Shikamaru! Bangun! Kumohon!" Sayang sekali, sekeras apapun ia berteriak, pemuda itu tak menunjukkan pergerakan sedikitpun. Hembusan nafas tak terasa, jantung tak lagi berbunyi, dan mata tertutup oleh darah merah yang masih segar.

"Bangun, Shikamaru! Jangan mati!"

Takdir tampaknya tak mau mendengarkannya. Ia sudah mengambil seorang terkasih gadis itu dan tak sedikitpun memberi simpati padanya. Pemuda itu tetap diam dan tak menunjukkan respon apapun. Kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Tak mampu lagi menahan sakitnya hati yang tergores perih, Ino berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga kegelapan perlahan mengaburkan pandangannya. Tubuhnya ikut merosot tak sadarkan diri dengan pemuda itu masih ada di pelukannya.

Peperangan kecil itu selesai. Tak banyak korban dari peperangan itu walaupun beberapa gerombolan berhasil mengeluarkan darah dan tengah ditahan oleh prajurit kerajaan. Seorang pemuda, atau sebut saja sang Pangeran, turun dari kudanya dan berjalan mendekati pasangan itu. Matanya menatap lembut sang gadis. Sekilas, ia menoleh pada pemuda berlumuran darah itu sebelum berjongkok dan mengangkat gadis itu ke dalam gendongannya. Ia membungkuk sekilas pada kekasih sang gadis lalu berbalik pergi.

Ia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk kembali ke kerajaan. Sejenak, ia mengamati wajah cantik yang tampak kacau itu di tangannya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kastil kerajaan.

Jubah mewahnya berkibar oleh hembusan angin malam bertabur bau darah segar dari belakangnya. Langkahnya pelan namun pasti menapaki jalanan kotanya. Mata yang sebelumnya menatap prihatin gadis itu kini berubah tajam. Tak luput, senyum sinis terpatri di bibirnya.

Malam berdarah yang justru membahagiakan baginya.

**(Beberapa jam sebelumnya)**

Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, ia berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan dua pengawal kepercayaannya yang tengah bersimpuh hormat padanya. Jubah yang sama yang dipakainya di hari sebelumnya masih menggantung dengan gagahnya di pundaknya. Ia menatap tajam para pengawalnya sebelum menyampaikan apa rencananya selanjutnya.

"Siapkan sepuluh orang untuk nanti malam! Suruh mereka berwajah seberingas mungkin! Dan siapkan lagi beberapa orang berpakaian pengawal. Kita akan menemui Nara Shikamaru malam nanti. Mati."

Dengan begitu, muncullah seringaian yang sudah ditahannya sedari tadi.

Dua pengawal itu berdiri lalu membungkuk sekilas. "Kami mengerti, Pangeran Sasuke."

Cinta terkadang buta. Tak peduli siapa yang harus dikorbankan selama ia mendapatkan cintanya. Termasuk pada sosok terhormat sepertinya.

**FIN**

Hanya fic singkat yang muncul begitu saja di kepala.

Anyway,

**Review**

**Wa**

**Naze?**


End file.
